In Vino Veritas
by Rose Something
Summary: The application of celebratory drinking and Rythian and Zoeya's hidden emotions results in an interesting evening for them both. Warnings: Contains scenes of a sexual content. Pairings: Zoethian.


A.N./ This is my first ever piece of Zoethian fanfiction and the first piece of NSFW fiction I've attempted in a while. So, please go easy on me and drop a review saying what you thought or if you've spotted a spelling error I've missed.

Enjoy!

The constant pounding like a bass drum in Rythian's head was beginning to lack its original charm, not the mention the overly happy sun beams that broke though the gaps in his hut and shone on him in powerful streaks of defiance. He had given up trying to fall back asleep to remove the aches in his brain. His both tasted dry and bitter but as he slapped his lips together he tasted something more, something odd, slightly bitter and foreign. He swung his legs over and out from under the covers, sitting upright and slowly placing his bare feet down on what he expected to be a harsh wooden floor only finding his feet resting against rough fabric. He leaned over to expect but realized that was a bad idea when it was too late. The sudden movement cause his head to spin widely, his vision to mist over and his stomach to churn. He expelled a pained groan and clutched his stomach.

"I am never drinking again..." he muttered, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he uttered the age old worlds. He ached everywhere, from his stomach, to his chest, to his neck and to his head. Did he get into some kind of fight last night over the lever game? No that wasn't it. He struggled to collect his memories from last night. He knew something happened but what? He rubbed his rough hands over his face and sighed. He paused, holding his hands against his cheeks and rubbing his thumb against his cracked lips and broken skin. His mask was gone. With that he panicked and began scouring the floor for it, only finding his boots and Zoeya's short, maroon cloak and her black t-shirt. He paused a moment, leaning over his naked knees and slowly glanced up at the small, silver rimmed mirror on the bookshelf besides their bed. He paused and stared at the bookshelf, finding that it had four lined chiseled out of it, as if something attacked it or scratched it. He decided he would investigate why it was like this later.

He took a moment to carefully examine himself. His auburn hair was disheveled and sticking out in obscure places. He remarked to himself that it looked like he fell down a jungle tree through every patch of leaves. His eyes glowed a little around the edges as he rubbed his hand along his stubble covered jaw line. Wait a second...

"For the love of..." he began, licking his finger and rubbing at the varying selection of bright purple and red bruises on his neck. They weren't painted on that's for sure. They stung a little as he applied pressure with his finger tip. He hissed a little. That was definitely a love bite. Where in the name of the End did he get a love bite from?

The shuffling under the covers beside him seemed to answer his question. His apprentice and companion rolled over under the covers, tugging the left over covers over herself greedily and building a cocoon for herself away from the sunlight. She sighed softly in her sleep, rubbing at her shaggy, cropped scarlet hair before snuggling into Rythian's pillow, breathing in deeply and emitting soft snores. He stared at her for a moment, his face pale with shock. He felt a small grin tug at his lips before he coughed, letting out a sigh. He closed his throbbing eyes and tried to regain his focus. He had to push through his head ache and remember the night before...

Ravs had decided to bring along a few barrels of his new brew, as a moving in and welcome back present for Zoeya. In preparation for this, Teep set up a small table and chair outside with a lever placed on top. He sat at that table all afternoon, his face pulled into a stern line, his eyes in deep concentration. He was mentally preparing himself to battle and defeat his ultimate foe and mastermind in the grave of power and wit, the lever game. Rythian sighed and left him to it, giving him a pat on the shoulder and telling him he'll do fine. Teep didn't want to take that chance and took some time to get a few practice switches in. He watched Zoeya out of the corner of his eye as she hung up streamers and let her super, awesome, amazing interior designer persona take over. Ever since he brought her back, he found it hard to take his eyes off of her for just a few minutes. He constantly felt the need to reassure himself that she was back. It wasn't that he doubted his power, it was simply because he was scared something else, something more violent would happen to her.

Ravs arrived shortly after, a pair of cows pulling along his cart of produce. The wooden cart was stacked up with a large, oak wooden barrel, a few storage trays filled with empty stone mugs and a small chest filled with what Rythian assumed to be pub snacks. Rythian noted to himself that Ravs had prepared enough barrels of questionable alcoholic substance to satisfy 10 dwarves, possibly, if you stretched it a bit. Ravs poured Rythian a mug and grinned at him.

"New blend." He enthused as he handed over the cold mug. "I added in a little something extra, to give it more of a kick." Rythian pulled down his mask a little, making sure not to expose himself to much and took a long drink.

He spurted a little, wheezed and coughed, laughing a little at his reaction. "Daammnn." He exclaimed in his suddenly high pitched voice, examining the mug and the liquid it contained. "That's some good stuff!"

"I figured you'd like it." He began, pouring a mug for himself and Teep, "Oh and don't worry, I brought along some Zero for the lady, not sure if she's into the strong stuff yet."

Rythian finished his mug and poured another one, realizing the world had already started pulsating as he watched Zoeya's shifting form bound over to him in her usual ecstatic way. Rythian poured her a mug full of Zero and offered it to her, reassuring her that it was a girly drink and wasn't at all rough on entry. She scoffed in response, telling him with confidence that whatever it was she could handle it. She eats nukes for breakfast so no little drink was going to hold her back. She stood proudly, hands on her hips and a manic grin spread across her face. Rythian chuckled softly to himself and handed her the mug.

"Fair enough." He remarked contently.

The evening carried on without a hitch, Ravs and Rythian took the time to chat and catch up on events they had both missed out on while Teep attempted to explain the rules of the lever game to Zoeya. He offered her a quick round of the game which she happily accepted but it wasn't too long until they were both hitting each other with sticks to try and get the lead on the other player. Rythian felt it was time to take her away from the game before any serious damage was done. Rythian lead Zoeya over to the cart where he offered her another drink before taking a moment to lean back against the barrels and breathe in the earthy, warm air bathed in the last of the day's sun. Zoeya slumped up beside him and giggled into her glass, describing to Rythian how fuzzy her stomach felt from the drink. Rythian surveyed the area before glancing at Ravs, watching him as released Ringo from his incarceration yelling, "LET MY SHEEPLE GO!" Zoeya shrieked and chased after him, chanting that they had to get him back and that he was capable of dangerous, evil things.

The orange sun dropped beneath the sun dune tipped horizon, shedding its final beams of sunlight and causing the clouds to shimmer with a red glow. The pale crescent moon was pulled up from the east and highlighted the sand in a white light. The night began to die down a little for the group. Ravs found a comfortable spot under the canopy over the bookcases and writing desk, using a few spare quilts and pieces of cloth to fashion himself a make shift bed. He was snoring so loudly under the mass of fabric it caused the ink pot and quill on the table to shake and shudder. Teep, after giving up his practice on the lever game, decided it was a good idea to dance and groove around his tower, moving and swaying to some imaginary music everyone else assumed that it must be some funky tunes for Teep to move like that. Zoeya has collapsed against Rythian, breathing softly into his shoulder and letting out small giggles every time Rythian hiccuped.

He shushed her and laughed, "Come on...You need to go to bed." He threw his arm around her waist to support her as they staggered over to their hut. Rythian drew back the long curtains that covered the entrance and let Zoeya fall onto the bed in a mass of giggles.

"My face hurts..." she stated in impossible seriousness. Rythian sighed and removed Zoeya's boot.

"It's time to sleep Zoey." Rythian told her, as he pulled off his purple lined jacket and grey shirt. His cast them aside and lay down beside her.

"Smokin'" she said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Rythian rolled over and lay facing her, he smiled at her through his mask, admiring the shape of her nose, the glow of her light blue eyes that reminded him of the midday sky, the curve of her neck, the way her collar bones protruded from her form, the way her breasts rose and feel so softly and gently with each inhale and exhale. He shook his head and rolled onto his back. He shouldn't be thinking of her in that way, she was his apprentice and companion, nothing more. He wanted something more but any time he attempted to voice his emotions it tended to end up falling on closed ears. He could feel himself burning up in his chest, a suppressed passion rising up from his soul. In that moment he realized he had enough of hiding his emotions and desires out of fear. He decided now was a good time to grow a spine and use a bit of whiskey bravery.

"Hey Zoey..." he started slowly. "You see, there has been stuff on my mind for a while now and..." he took a deep breath, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck as he looked at the wall of their hut, suddenly finding it to be very interesting. His eyes began to glow a little brighter in the dark of the night as he flicked his eyes up to watch Zoeya, who was now lying on her side and watching him intently. She reached over and touched his cheek with her human hand, running her thumb under the hem of his mask and staring into his eyes.

"I like purple..." she said softly, shuffling a little closer so she could rest her robotic hand against his bare tanned chest and feel for his quickening pulse. The cold metal hand combined with the warm fleshy one provided an interesting yet enjoyable experience. She slowly pulled down his mask down over his long nose, cracked mouth and over his chin.

"Purple is safe." With that she softly and carefully planted her lips against his. Rythian froze up in that moment, before slowly melting into the kiss, his hands finding the small of her lower back and pulling her hips so they press flush against his, embracing her as tight as he could. Zoeya broke the kiss and pulled back a little, staring up at him with a half smile. Rythian stared back, rubbing his hand up her back slowly and entangling his fingers in her cropped hair, using his thumb to softly stroke her ear.

"In vino veritas." He told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. He buried his nose into her hair, holding her tight against him as she slipped her arm around his middle, giving his waist a gentle squeeze.

"Well, you know how I feel about you anyway..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head before shuffling down to face her, pressing his nose to hers. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"Don't be like that Rythi, I'm super ultra awesome and nothing can stop me, you know that." She reassured him, stroking her hand up from his waist and running her fingers along his jaw line. The contact caused Rythian to shiver. She paused a moment and Rythian suppressed a deep sigh.

"In vena vertia...In vino...?" she asked. Staring at his Adams apple and scarring around his face.

"In vino veritas." He repeated, "It means 'In wine, the truth. It's Latin you see, it basically means that when people are drunk they are more honest and tend to reveal the truth and yeah. In vino veritas."

"I like it, yeah, it's cool, cool." She added, stroking her finger tips up and down it Adams apple. He shuddered and held her tight, not used to such physical contact.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He may be a great and powerful mage but he was still a man.

He grabbed her fiercely by the middle and crushed his lips to hers. His rough mouth rubbed against her lips and cheeks. Rythian felt Zoeya hurried hands scramble up his sides and back before entangling her finger in his hair, pulling him as close as she could. Rythian felt Zoeya push her tongue into his mouth and swirl against his, he let out a deep throaty moan and he kisses her back, pushing his tongue against hers. He slowly stroked his hands down her waist, feeling the dip of her waist and the rise of her hips, he gripped her hips, digging his hands into her flesh before rolling her onto her back and pulling his mouth apart from hers. She panted and looked up at him from under heavy lidded eyes. Her mouth was open ever so slightly and her lips quivered. He let out a low growl as he went for her neck, pressing his mouth against her sensitive skin. She gasped and held his head in place against her neck, breathing his name under her breath as a plea to carry on. His kisses her neck with viciousness, nipping her in random places and earning pleased squeaks. He moved his hands up her hips and slipped his hands under the hem of her green, fish net t-shirt, stroking her smooth stomach.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she gasped at the coldness of his hands. He muttered a quiet sorry, only breaking contact with her neck for a brief moment. He stretched out his oddly long tongue and covered in neck in long, lavish strokes with it, tracing out the shape of her collar bone and nibbling it in places. She squirmed under him, grinding her hips against his.

Rythian made quick work of her fishnet t-shirt and black shirt, pulling it over her head with haste and discarding it as quickly as it was removed. Zoeya lay back against the bed and blushed, looking away from Rythian. Her nipples hardened from his ravishing of her neck. She established mentally that either he read a lot of erotica and picked up tips or this wasn't his first time. She glanced up at Rythian with an innocent glance that made Rythian tremble. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides slowly, holding his rough hands against her waist.. He slowly and painfully trailed kisses up her taunt stomach, between her breasts and up the side of her neck, taking a moment to bite gently down on her earlobe. He moved his hands up, using one to cup the side of her face and stokes her cheek with his thumb, the other to stroke the side of her breast. He stayed like that a moment, confused at the indents around her perk breasts. He leaned back and examined them.

"S-stretch marks." She stammered, trembling under him and bucking her hips up against his. "Rythian..." she started, distracting him from his thoughts. He turned to watch her as he slowly rubbed his finger tip along the top of her nipple, earning a short and surprised gasp.

"Please...Please Rythian..." she begged him, leaning her head back against the bed and arching her back up, desperately trying to rub herself against him.

"Please what?" he inquired teasingly, pressing her nipple between his forefinger and thumb and rolling it slowly. He leaned down leisurely and kissed her breast.

"You know what I want!" she squeaked in frustration, burying the side of her face into the pillow.

"Fair enough." He growled under her breath, taking her breasts in his hands and sucking her nipple hard, squeezing her boobs and feeling the core. He released a deep sigh and grown as she shook beneath him in pleasure. She clutched to the back of his head, holding him against her chest and digging her fingers into his skull. He took her nipple between his teeth and bit down ever so gently before slowly kissing his way over to the next one, giving it the same treatment. He felt Zoeya's legs reach up and wrap around his middle, occasionally squeezing him tight. He liked this feeling, that feeling of being entangled more than normal. Of course, sometimes they would wake up embraced in each other's arms but that was always quickly dismissed as being cold or having nightmares. He pulled back, taking in slow breaths as he stared down at the currently a quivering mess that was Zoeya.

It wasn't too long until they were furiously making out once more, Rythian grinding his hips roughly against her, his hard, clothed cock rubbing roughly against her clothed form. The tightness in his pants proving to be an issue. Zoeya began tugging down at the waist band of his pants and Rythian began to sip his hand down hers. It was obvious they were desperate. The longer it took the more frustrated the other became. Rythian massaged her labia with his skilled, coarse fingers through her underwear before pushing it aside with his forefinger and slowly sinking his middle finger inside of her. Zoeya moaned loudly and grabbed Rythian tight around his waist and crushed her lips to his. Rythian rubbed his middle finger around inside of her, before slipping his forefinger inside as well, slowly grinding his fingers in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern, his other hand holding her hips steady. She bit and sucked and licked at his neck in frenzy, covering him in large, dark, love bites. He moaned softly, resting his chin against her shoulder. She clung to his back, dragging out nail marks down his back.

They pulled apart for a moment, staring at each other with ragged breath. Rythian rested his nose on top of Zoeya's so he could stare deep into her eyes and she stared back, stroking his stubble covered cheek with her hand. He pulled his fingers from her in one slick moment, earning a groan from Zoeya. She sat up a little and wriggled herself out of her pants, urging Rythian to follow suit. She kicked them to the floor as well as Rythian's before pulling him back down on top of her. He kissed her softly and held her hips steady as she wrapped herself around him.

He pushed into her, unable to deny himself any longer. She let out a sharp hiss and Rythian stopped, giving his partner time to adjust. Zoeya stretched her mechanical arm out and clung to the bookcase as the bed side and used her other hand to hold against his shoulder. She nodded slowly, licking his neck. A cool shiver ran through his body as he gradually thrust into her. In his lonesome he sometimes pictured them both like this but simply ignored his sub-conscious desires as there was always something to do but having her like this, having both of them like this, was something his imagination could ever conjure up. He thrust harder and deeper into her, grunting with ever movement as Zoeya clawed at his back and the shelf beside them. She panted and tried to drink in more air but found it impossible to breath. He wrapped his arms tight around her as she ground his hips to hers, feeling her rock his hips up against his. He started to murmur sweet things in her ear, telling her how much he missed her, how much he needed her and how much he loved her. He received his reply in soft kisses.

She shook under him as she clenched around him, letting out a loud cry and clawing at the bookshelf. She took of a good few layers of wood on the book shelf trying to vent herself and left long, bleeding scratch marks down Rythian's shoulder. Rythian groaned in desperation and slight pain as his thrusting becoming more erratic and forceful. He began to shake, mumbled a low, throaty moan and collapsed on top of her, gasping for air. He glanced up at her and laughed softly as Zoeya reached down and brushed his now flat hair out of his face and smiled back at him.

"Is it time to sleep now Rythi?" she questioned with a grin. Rythian sighed and rolled off of her and laid beside her, pulling her closer into a tight hug as Zoeya entangled herself with him.

"Fair enough Zoeya...Fair enough."

Rythian took a deep breath and glanced over at Zoeya. No wonder he felt so refreshed he commented mentally. He sighed and grumbled, running his fingers through his hair as Zoeya stirred under the covers and stretched out like a cat, staring up at him with huge, shiny eyes.

"Good morning Rythi!" she chirped, sitting up a little and using the blanket to cover her chest. She scooted over to sit next to him, leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Say Zoey...Do you remember anything from last night?" he questioned cautiously. Zoeya frowned, thinking as intensely as she could before shrugging.

"It's all a little hazy and...WHOA Rythian what-what happened to your neck?!" she exclaimed, touching the marks on his neck. "Does it hurt? Did you get into a fight over the lever game? Did you-"

"I'm fine, really!" he told her. He took her hands in his, holding them in her lap and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"To be entirely honest, you did this to my neck." He stated, clearly amused.

"Ohmigosh..." she said quietly, the memories flooding back to her. Her face felt hot and she realized how flustered she was. Uncharacteristically, she stayed silent, thinking over her new found information before shuffling into Rythian's lap and pulling his arms around her. Rythian held her close to himself as she caressed his bicep.

"In vino veritas." He told her with a smile. She frowned, sticking out her lower lip at him.

"Ohmigosh Rythian I know you know Latin, I get it. We're going to need to talk about this but stop with the 'I'm so smart because I'm Rythian' thing."


End file.
